1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a disposable diaper, and particularly to a technology to apply an adhesive for bonding between sheets.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a disposable diaper is structured by a laminate of a nonwoven outer layer sheet and a nonwoven inner layer sheet, and includes a main body portion provided with leg insertion opening portions which serve as leg insertion portions for inserting a leg. In a manufacturing process of such a disposable diaper, for example, after an adhesive is applied to one of an outer layer sheet and an inner layer sheet extending in a strip shape, the sheets are superimposed and bonded, thereby forming a sheet-like base material. Then, after an absorbent body or the like is attached to this sheet-like base material, opening portions serving as leg insertion opening portions are formed by a cutter, and the sheet-like base material is further separated into individual disposable diapers (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-142500).
However, in case of the conventional manufacturing method, since the adhesive is also applied to portions cut out for forming the opening portions, loss of the adhesive is generated. Accordingly, it is desirable that the adhesive application be restrictively performed on the opening portions. However, the concrete solution is little known.